


Tony stark and the super soldiers

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Ring, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Plot, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony has a cock ring, Vibrator, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: “Tony, if you need us to stop, or don’t want this then say no, and we will back off okay genius,” Steve said in that usual I really want to do this, but if you don’t want me to, then I will respect your decision voice.Which was actually really sweet, except Tony had no idea what was going on. Still too deep into his own head.Then another set of lips were on his, far more gently were the other’s had been more demanding. It was a nice contrast.





	Tony stark and the super soldiers

 

To say the battle had been rough would be the understatement of the year. They didn’t know how to combat the new villain of the week. And even though that Captain America and the black widow was brilliant tacticians. Steve’s ability to adapt, and Widow’s ability to read the entire situation in one go, went well with each other. And in combat they were brilliant. Steve making the shots, Black Widow saying her valuations and Steve acting accordingly. Clint and Bucky were on sniper duty. Thor and Iron man on aerial support and taking the beast’s down from up high. Widow trying to find the villain behind the attack, and Steve meeting the beasts head on swinging with his shield. 

 

Bucky had shown up shortly after the realization that Shield had mostly been Hydra, saying he needed a place to lay low. He didn’t really know Steve all that much, other than a few glimpses into the past of kind eyes and a fight me attitude. His explanation was that the place felt safe and the big light was really hard to miss. Tony just made up his mind that he was gonna help the soldier right then and there. Though, that did prove harder than he had realized since Bucky mostly stayed away. Hiding away in his own room. Some time went by, Tony was repeatedly stuck between seeking out Bucky or waiting for him to resurface himself. By the time they reached a month and Tony hadn’t seen Bucky out during the daytime, was Tony gearing himself up to go talk to him. He felt like the title of resident hermit was taking away from him, and damn if Tony wasn’t going to defend that title. Luckily he didn’t have to, because the next day Steve was coming down to the ‘shop asking if Tony would take a nice look at Bucky’s arm (Yeah, you see, it has been bugging him for quite some time now, but he wasn’t sure if he could ask for the favor.- yeah, of course just bring him down cap). And from there it went more smoothly. Bucky was beginning to talk to Steve a little more. And now it was almost a year and a half ago, and they had been together for three months. 

 

Tony set out to ignore the little pang in his chest, when he watched them kiss, and cuddle on the couch. 

 

The battle had been going rather well. The team moved a lot smoother now than they had when they first started to come together. Emphasis on the had. 

 

They had cleared out the civilians, that were now hiding behind some Shield barriers, who took care of them and gave them anti-shock blankets. But, really the citizens of New York were starting to not question anything, with all they had endured. 

 

Everything was at they wanted it to be. But then Thor zapped a beast (because that was really the only way to describe them), which somehow set of a chain reaction, of the beast getting even wilder. The next thing they knew was that the building that Bucky and Clint were hiding on was coming down, and fast. On top of that the beast had noticed and now they were springing trying to reach their prey. Tony was on top speed trying to get to them before the beasts did. Steve was screaming in his ear, and Natasha’s expression would no doubt portray worry. 

 

Clint was firing his grappling hook onto a building, and the next moment he was out of harm's way. That left Bucky left for Tony. The impact hurt, but no doubt the clashing of teeth would no doubt do more damage. He threw Bucky on top of a building, in too much high of a speed to stop. 

 

Natasha must have incapacitated the villain, for the next moment they went down, dead. 

 

——

 

Tony knew Bucky and Clint had survived. But it had been so close. So close that they had plummeted to death. And it would have been his fault. All his fault. If only he had done so much more, then it wouldn’t even have a possibility of happening. He just needed to make better gear for the team, a better suit. But Tony also knew he couldn’t do all that. Because it would always be his fault, something would go wrong, and it would be his fault. 

 

He was so caught in his dark thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Jarvis greeting a visitor. 

 

It was first when the music had been entirely caught off and a hand landed his shoulder that he knew. He tensed, the hand was cold, and it was then that he noticed it was made of metal. 

 

Another presence got up behind me, moving around so he was in his field of vision. 

 

They were saying something, but Tony couldn’t really focus. He had to get the repair done on the armor, make modifications to Barton’s arrows and Natasha’s widow bites. 

 

They first really got his attention, when they waved their hands in front of him. 

 

“Huh, he seems to come around now Stevie”- Barnes' voice was still a little distant but it did help ground Tony a little more-“Hello, there doll, I think we might have lost you inside that big head of yours” Steve made a grunting sound. Which really shouldn’t be so sexy, seeing as it almost sounded like a pig. 

 

“Huh” yeah, Tony didn’t know why his voice sounded so breathless too. 

 

Steve and Bucky made a few gestures to each other, having a mental conversation probably. 

 

Then they looked back at Tony and continued. 

 

Meanwhile, Tony tried very hard not to get too involved. It most likely didn’t help that they were still a little wet from the shower. Their white shirts nearly see-through, and the pants hugging their legs tightly. 

 

Tony tuned back in at the best time.

 

“I’m just saying, it seems like he needs to get taken out his head, I mean look at him, Stevie. I just wanna cuddle him up.” 

 

Steve proceeded to make some grunts, that was probably full sentences, but Tony was still going over that last sentence in his head. 

 

Which was a very bad move, because the next thing he knew, his lips were very firmly pressed against a certain brunette. He didn’t really know what was going on, but whatever it was he was very much on board with it. And it seemed his libido was too. 

 

“Tony, if you need us to stop, or don’t want this then say no, and we will back off okay genius,” Steve said in that usual I really want to do this, but if you don’t want me to, then I will respect your decision. 

 

Which was actually really sweet, except Tony had no idea what was going on. Still too deep into his own head. 

 

Then another set of lips were on his, far more gently were the other’s had been more demanding. It was a nice contrast. 

 

He shivered when a metal and a flesh arm ran up his side. 

 

“Sorry, babe is it too cold?” Tony made a disgruntled noise at this, not wanting to give away the touch yet. It earned him a pleased giggle and even more moment. 

 

“Tony, what do you want as a safeword” And oh, that was Steve’s bedroom voice. God, that was doing stuff to him. 

 

It did help pull him out a little bit. Having his mind do something, always did help when he needed to pull his head out of a bad place. Only problem was sometimes it was just too hard to focus to actually do it. But this. This he could do. 

 

“Let’s go with traffic light system.” It was what he usually went with when he explored the kinkier side of him. So, Tony guessed it would be best to use that. 

 

“Sweet-cheeks you have no idea what we’ve planned for you, do ya?” Bucky said. Steve had moved around Tony trailing kisses down his jaw into the clavicle. Nibbling a little. Tony moaned. It wasn’t even beginning really, and he was already very hard. He had been dreaming about this for a long time now, never really thinking it could happen. Steve gave a pleased sound. Nibbling a little harder but not for a long time, making Tony move a little upwards trying to get him down kissing him again. Bucky bit a little harder on Steve’s shoulder, telling him to go a little harder without actually saying the words. And Steve was very happy to abide his boyfriend. Starting to make teeth marks all over Tony’s collarbones and down, wiping his tongue as to soothe, making Tony shudder and close his eyes. 

 

Bucky began kissing him, it couldn’t really be called kissing per se. More like taking all his brain power and turning it to mush. Because honestly, what that man could do with a tongue was extremely impressive. Now he became even more eager to get that mouth of his on his aching member, that had so far been very neglected. 

 

Steve had worked his way down to his left nipple. Starting to circle it with his tongue. Applying a little pressure to some places making Tony moan and thrust his body up a little. 

 

“A little eager there aren’t we, doll,” Bucky said breathing hot air into Tony’s mouth. “Guess, we will have to do something about that”. 

 

Meanwhile, Steve was still paying attention to his nipples. Biting hard down on the left one, making Tony writhe trying to get away from the sensations happening around him. Bucky’s arm trailing up and down his body, hooking his arms under his legs and pulling him flush against his body, making a Bucky’s cock very much known to Tony’s stomach. 

 

Suddenly his back hit the bed, and he was gently carried down onto it. 

 

Steve was by his side again lowering himself over him, so he had free access to the neglected right nipple, carrying on the same torturous attention he had to the other. 

 

Steve atop of him made it so, that Tony couldn’t really see what was going on down below. And he was thoroughly extracted from his curiosity when Steve began kissing his mouth. Seemingly having lost that gentleness between the short track from his work stool to his bed, for now, he was all about taking. Biting down hard at the bottom lip when Tony refused access to his mouth just to spite him. 

 

He regretted not paying more attention when he felt cold air hitting his cock making him gasp. Steve seized the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Tony’s mouth.  

 

His cock jerked a little before Bucky wrapped his metal hand around it. The contrast between cold metal and warm flesh sent shivers up Tony’s spine earning a grunt from Steve when his abdomen met with his. 

 

Bucky’s jerk was rough and hard, and Tony felt himself growing gradually harder after a second until he was already leaking precome. But then his hands weren’t there anymore, instead, they had been replaced by a thin rubber ring. The realization of what he had gotten himself into hit Tony, and if it weren’t for the cock ring he might have made a fool of himself with coming too early. 

 

Another realization was that somehow somewhere during this whatever it was, Tony had become very much naked while Steve and Bucky were still in their clothes. And really, that shouldn’t have been as hot, as Tony found it to be. It made him feel vulnerable in all the best ways. 

 

Steve looked down possessively at him, still kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Again he had no idea where Bucky had went which should probably worry him. But when he felt Bucky again behind him, Tony’s brain became distracted again and decided to fuck it, might as well see where this is going. 

 

Which was a rather good choice if Tony might say so himself because the next moment he had delicious lips wrapped around his cock making Tony thrust up into the heat of Bucky’s mouth. This earned him a glare and hand’s on his hips holding him in place. Tony gave up quickly with trying to seek out Bucky’s throat, and instead just lay there trying to contain his thrust’s. He didn’t want Bucky to move away as he had threatened to do if Tony couldn’t control himself. That sign of control they had over him made him nearly lose his own control over his body. 

 

But that didn’t stop Tony from trying to reach his own dick and getting a little friction. He knew it would be hopeless, the cock ring wouldn’t make him come, but Tony didn’t care he just needed to touch it. Alas, his hands got intercepted on the way by Steve, who was glaring at him. 

 

“No touching, that’s an order,” he said while moving his hands up towards the headboard of the bed. Bucky must have gotten a few items, during his brief time away, because the next Tony knew his hands were being tied with a silk rope to the headboard. 

 

“Oh fuck Steve,” Tony said breathless, wanting this to move faster, but also perfectly fine where he was now. 

 

Bucky was still wrapped around his dick. Tonguing the vein on his dick, moving up to torture the tip, making Tony see stars. He had completely forgotten about the control he had to have over his body and was trying thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth, but his hands on his hips held him firmly in place. Then proceeding to repeat the action, making Tony lose his mind, 

 

 

“Don’t ya think he needs a little more distraction from that head of his Stevie” and oh god, that was Bucky looking down at his cock like he hadn’t seen anything better. “What about a nice blindfold, huh doll would you like that?” 

 

“Tony color for Bucky’s suggestion,” Steve asked Tony. Knowing that if they went too far with this, it could end wrong, so they had to be careful. 

 

“Green. So, so Green.” And if that weren’t the truth then his cock jerk at the suggestion would be. 

 

 

It seemed like Steve was all aboard that train, because before he had even said anything other than “green” a cloth was being wrapped around his eyes. Tony had really only explored blindfolds one time, but it was as memorable as the others, if not more. The lowered sense of sight had heightened his other senses, making him hyperaware of everything that was going on. 

 

Steve was apparently done with toying with his mouth and nipples, wanting a little more than that. And even if Tony couldn’t see, he was still very much aware what a cock in his mouth conveyed. 

 

He tongued the tip of Steve’s dick a little before taking it in. But Steve would have none of that and proceeded to take Tony’s mouth. Tony slacked his jaw, not knowing how big Steve was, but he was glad he did. Steve was enormous, making Tony moan around his cock. And whatever self-control Steve had left was pushed aside. Steve was just taking now, and god it felt amazing. 

 

Bucky had begun fingering him while deep-throating him. Tony had half a mind to start arching up against his mouth now, but it proved rather difficult sine somewhere down the line, while Tony had been distracted by Steve’s large cock. Had his leg been tied with the same silk rope as his hands. 

 

The fingers inside him were torturous. Exploring him and opening him up. Scissoring inside of him. Tony moaned around Steve’s cock when they found his prostate. That special bundle of nerves that even if Tony was blindfolded made him see stars. And now he was certain, that if it hadn’t been for the cock ring, he would have come fast and hard a long time ago. But as fast as they had found his prostate, as fast as they moved away. Tony gave a displeased grunt at this, only making Bucky chuckle. Tony tried to move his body a little. To get the fingers on the nerves again. But Bucky would have none of that completely taking out the fingers and his mouth away from his aching cock until Tony stilled again. It was torture. 

 

“Come on guys. Let me come, please. Just please let me come” At this point, Tony was not above begging. The fingers inside him pulling in and out, but never touching his prostrate set his nerves on fire. Steve pulling in and out of his mouth. Filling him up, and just taking. Taking, and not planning on giving anything back, made him want to come even more. But he couldn’t. And god, Tony both hated and loved that feeling. 

 

Something happened down below. He couldn’t see what for the blindfold. Bucky’s hand left his cock, making Tony whine low in his throat. But then something was slid in fairly easily because of all the prep Bucky had done to him.  It did not even register with all the overwhelming pleasure coursing through Tony’s body. 

 

But then someone, it could be both of them, since Steve had extracted himself from his mouth, but not before shooting a load down Tony’s throat, clicked a button. And a low vibration filled him, multiplying every sensation until his hips tried to buck upwards, and Tony didn’t have the strength anymore to resist. Just letting his body do what it wanted. 

 

“Look how well he takes it Steve” Bucky must have moved because judging by the sound of his voice he was directly up above him. And by the sound of ruthless kissing was it safe to assume that Steve and Bucky were kissing above him. Tony opened and closed his mouth. Lifting his head, trying to locate the others. 

 

“Bucky take a look. He is so desperate for it. Come on Tony beg” Tony whined loud, opening something inside him because the next moment he was begging. Begging to come. Begging to be released. Begging to touch himself. Just let me do something please please, please. 

 

The vibrator was turned up a notch, and Tony lost it. He was past the point of coherence, rambling pleas that made no sense. Words jumbling together. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, but he couldn’t care less. All he could focus on was to come, all his mind could think about was the sweetness of release. 

 

And then a hand was on his cock, making Tony scream and buck. Something pulled and gave away, and Tony screamed again. Hips bucking, and come shooting on his chest. 

 

He just laid back, body to tired to move. But not before he started hearing frantic kissing going on above him.

 

He hoped they could do this again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did well, since this is my first time writing smut, and I don't know whether to be thankful for my life choises or fear that i am very much going to hell. 
> 
> Please tell me how i did, or come scream with me in the comments. 
> 
> I wanna thank by Beta @frostironlover for looking through this (even if she doesn't ship it), and all my lovely readers


End file.
